


Friendship

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly share a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: They both helped Sherlock fake his death, and for three long years they're the only people who know that he's alive (with all the angst that comes with that). They're both backstage players. They're both lonely. They both love Sherlock in ways that he can't reciprocate.

Molly hiccuped and kicked the table, Mycroft managed to catch the wine bottle before it fell which set her off laughing again. 

"...I can't believe it!" she gasped, grasping Mycroft's hand, "did he really...?" she snorted and fell against him, enjoying the coarseness of his waistcoat against her cheek. 

Gently, Mycroft rested his hand against her shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered.

She looked up at him, "...sorry?"

"For letting me... reminisce."

They fell silent. 

"...I feel like such an idiot." she said quietly. 

"Love makes fools of us all, Ms Hooper...Molly." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him. 

"...is he okay?"

"Yes."

"Did he really want to be a pirate?"


End file.
